


Want it all

by sophmundane



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Smut, hope this helps tide everyone over until the episode, this is LITERALLY just based off the 2x07 promo and the promo photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/pseuds/sophmundane
Summary: "I don't care if your warlock mark was horns, gills, wings even," Alec stifled a small chuckle as he saw Magnus smile. "I'd still, I'd still be into you."Magnus had ran through every way he could possibly expose his warlock mark to Alec in his head. But he was pretty adamant he wanted to wait for a while before letting his new lover see him in such a vulnerable state. So how did it happen that Magnus was standing in his living room, cat eyes on display, and Alec was only feet away, just days after their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a quick little drabble i literally wrote in about half an hour. I was super inspired after the episode (2x06) last night and then the promo for 2x07, plus the pictures released for 2x07. So I hope this tides you all over until the episode comes! Let the fluff and smut begin!
> 
> I beta my own work, so apologies for any mistakes. A big, big thank you to dazed_daddario who writes my summaries!

**"You're not the only one who feels vulnerable," Magnus said, barely a whisper and Alec looked almost shocked at his confession.** Magnus lay a hand against Alec's chest and he panicked, wondering if Magnus could feel his racing heart. 2 minutes ago, Alec had completely made up his mind. He wanted Magnus, he wanted him so badly with every fibre of his being. But being here now with him, standing millimetres away from a shy, vulnerable Magnus who couldn't even look at him. His mind had changed. They stood still for a while, but Alec was unsure as he was fixated on how, almost ashamed Magnus looked right now. Alec didn't understand.

"Why can't you look at me?" Alec sighed, hoping Magnus would look up at him but he didn't. Alec moved slowly, painfully slowly - moving his hand to Magnus's face. Magnus didn't flinch when Alec placed a finger under Magnus's chin, tilting his face up slowly and gently, but Magnus kept his eyes firmly to the floor.

"Please," Alec almost pleaded as Magnus swallowed hard. Alec's eyes fell for a second to his adam's apple but soon went back to his face, his eyes.

"I don't want you to beg," Magnus said, his voice choked and hoarse. Alec's eyes widened as he fixated on Magnus's eyes. But they weren't his eyes. They were replaced with cat eyes, the flecks of green and gold glimmering in pools of hazel. "But if we have any chance of making this work, I need you to see the real me. This is my warlock mark."

Alec was speechless with shock. He didn't expect Magnus to let his glamour down to Alec yet. Alec was in awe of how beautiful Magnus was anyway, but seeing his cat eyes made him 10,000 times more beautiful to him.

"I don't care if your warlock mark was horns, gills, wings even," Alec stifled a small chuckle as he saw Magnus smile. "I'd still, I'd still be into you."

Magnus chuckled, his eyes pricking with tears. He'd never been able to let anyone see him like this, but Alec, Alec had some sort of special effect on him. He well and truly had unlocked something in him.

Magnus's eyes changed back to normal and Alec frowned. Stepping closer, the space between Magnus and Alec was closed.

"Please don't hide them, they're beautiful," Alec whispered and Magnus looked up at him again, his eyes this time filled with want, with lust, with need. Alec clocked on, feeling the same as Magnus. Alec dived in, but Magnus gasped before their lips touched. Alec was soon overcome with nervousness and stopped in his tracks as he didn't want to do something Magnus didn't want. Maybe he changed his mind, Alec thought. Maybe this was all moving too quickly.

"I'm sorry, I-" Alec stammered, the gap between their bodies widening as Alec pulled away. He didn't get very far though, as Magnus was still holding on tight to the arm of his jacket.

"Alexander," Magnus moved with Alec as he moved away. Alec turned back around, his eyes flickering between Magnus's eyes and lips. The want Alec showed for Magnus was clear and Magnus felt the same way, but there was still some hesitation there. "Don't go, please. Stay."

"It's getting late and things are moving faster than expected. I don't want to rush it," Alec admitted and even though Magnus knew he was right, he didn't want Alec to leave.

"Alec, let me ask you one thing," Magnus begun and Alec's attention was fully on Magnus now.

"Does this feel right to you? In here, does this feel right?" Magnus closed the gap again between them, a finger trailing over Alec's chest.

Alec breathed out, shakily. He didn't understand how Magnus had this kind of effect on him. But he nodded, he did feel this was right. Every instinct in his body was screaming every time he tried to walk away from this, from Magnus. He felt this was right. And so did Magnus, for the first time in over 400 years. All the broken hearts, all the abuse, all the hurt Magnus had endured feel like a distant memory whenever Alec was in his company.

"Listen, Magnus," Alec begun as he walked away from Magnus, pacing up and down the room as Magnus's eyes followed his every move.

"I want this. I want you and I want everything that comes along with you. All your past, I want to know everything. All your secrets, all your stories that you've stored away for hundreds of years. I want it all."

Magnus's eyes poured into Alec's, standing there metres apart as Magnus's eyes flickered between being glamoured and being real.

"I want to be your first shadowhunter, and your last." Alec spoke with determination and Magnus gasped softly as Alec charged towards him.

Grabbing a fistful of Magnus shirt in each hand, Alec pressed himself against Magnus's body. Magnus lost his balance for a few seconds and Alec noticed so he backed him up against the nearest wall. Alec kissed Magnus on the mouth, hard just before Magnus came into contact with the wall. Magnus gasped into the kiss but Alec didn't stop, if anything it made him want Magnus more. Magnus's hands instantly went to Alec's hair, running his hands through the now darkened mess. Magnus had craved to do this ever since he first realised he had feelings for Alec, but he couldn't of ever imagined it like this.

Alec's hands left Magnus's shirt to reach to hold the back of Magnus's legs. The kiss broke off for less than a few seconds as Alec swept Magnus up off his feet, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist.

"Wait... Wait, wait," Magnus begged but Alec couldn't stop. The kiss broke off again and Alec's lips instantly went to Magnus's neck.

"By the angel, Alexander, how can you be so, so.."

"Don't flatter me, Magnus. You're ruining the moment," Alec chuckled into Magnus's skin which sent vibrations the whole way through his body.

"Are you going to stay the night, then?" Magnus asked and Alec suddenly went shy, blushing.

"Let's just see where this takes us," Alec said proudly, as he held Magnus by the back of his thighs and somewhat stumbled to Magnus's bedroom, making Magnus giggle into kisses Alec. This certainly felt right, Alec thought. Maybe the part of Alec that he'd always felt was missing was finally being filled with Magnus. Maybe Magnus had finally found the one, after 17,000 people and 400 odd years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Please make sure you're following me on twitter @bookwormalec. Please feel free to leave kudo's and (nice) comments :)


End file.
